


The Warmth in a Blizzard

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A smol dose of feels, Alex hates the cold, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, John Laurens on his knees, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Sandwich, Shower Sex, Snow Day, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A major snow storm hits, knocking out the power and eventually trapping Alex, John, and Lafayette at home for a few days.





	1. Chapter 1

“So. Fucking. Cold.” Alex announced, slamming the door behind him with more force than was necessary. He quickly discarded his snow covered scarf and coat, letting them fall unceremoniously on the floor in front of the front door. He added his gloves and flipped the light switch just to the left of the door. “God damn it.”

“The power is out.” John said, stepping into the living room. He walked over to Alex and snatched his wet clothes up off the floor. “It has been for about an hour or so.”

“That’s just great.” Alex mumbled, kicking his shoes off. “I guess we have a good reason to try out the fireplace now.”

“I’ve already got the fire started.” He assured him as he laid his clothing over the backs of the kitchen chairs. He glanced over at him and frowned. Alex was shaking like crazy. “Come on honey, let’s go get you warmed up.”

“Is the water heater gas?” Alex asked, now stripping out of his shirt. He followed John’s lead and lazily laid it over the back of a chair.

“Yes?”

“Good. I need a hot shower.” Alex decided. He was entirely naked now, his teeth chattering lightly. He walked to the bathroom in silence, his bad mood permeating the air. When cold weather struck he always suffered and when it snowed the chill seemed to seep into his bones. He turned the shower on in the dark without looking. Thankfully they had lived there long enough he didn’t need the light.

“Would you care if I join you?” John asked, leaning on the edge of the doorframe.

“Of course not.” Alex stepped into the shower, the water just hot enough to sting his skin. It was a good sort of pain.

“How do you handle the water that hot?”

“Used to it.” He mumbled as a response, but twisted the knob so that the water would be cool enough for John to join.

“Are you okay?” John asked, squeezing into the shower behind him and pulling the curtain shut. “I mean, I know you hate the cold but you seem a little moody.”

He took a deep breath before answering. “I’m fine.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“I just had a rough day at work and then I got sent home due to the impending blizzard and I had a project I really needed to be working on. Laf isn’t home yet and I’m kind of worried about him getting here now.”

“Laf will be home soon love.” John assured him. He grabbed a bottle of body wash off the corner shelf and squeezed a liberal portion into his hand. The scent of almonds mixed with a vague hint of vanilla filled the air. He smiled at the familiarity. “He can handle the cold a lot better than you can anyway.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t worry.”

“Here,” John said softly, closing the distance between them so that they were nearly touching. He lathered the soap in his hands and rubbed Alex’s back with it, attempting to knead away some of the knots that were ever present in his muscles. “Let me help you relax.”

A soft moan fell from Alex’s lips as John’s hands slid over his ass. Before he could take time to determine if the intent was sexual or not, a wet finger was probing at him, just teasing along the rim. He gasped as he felt just the tip of John’s finger slide into him. “Fuck babe.”

“Do you want me?”  
  
“Always.” Alex nodded quickly, his eyes scanning the shower for the bottle of lube they kept on one of the shelves. Had they used it all already?

“Hmm, turn around, back against the wall.” John ordered, pulling back his hand back.

“Yes sir.” He chirped in a voice that edged on the border of sarcasm, but complied regardless.

“It seems the cold hasn’t effected you entirely.” He noted, slowly wrapping his hand around Alex’s dick.

“Mmm, this is all your fault, teasing my ass like you did.”

“Oh yeah?” John grabbed ahold of Alexander’s wrists and lowered himself to his knees, taking care not to let them hit against the shower floor too hard. He pinned Alex’s hips to the wall of the shower and looked up, just barely able to make out his face in the dark. “May I?”

“Yes.” Alex breathed and Laurens’ was on him, gently mouthing at the head of his cock. Small wet kisses scattered over his hips, up one side of his dick and down the other, just enough to tease him, enough to make him crazy. He ran his fingers back through the wet strands of Laurens’ hair as the shower sprayed water over them.

He licked at the head of Alex’s cock, stealing the drop of precum that was threatening to fall to the shower floor. His fingers dug into Alex’s hips as he sucked lightly at the tip, trying to draw out another drop. “You taste so good.”

“Please, Laurens, I need-“ Laurens cut him off from his thought, taking him into the back of his mouth. He moved up and down a few times, the head of Alexander’s cock brushing against the back of his throat until he was able to take him fully. He swallowed him whole and held still, willing himself to take him.

“Fuck, babe, you feel so good.” Alex encouraged, pressing his hips forward so that Laurens’ hands dug harder into his hips. He swallowed around him, drawing another groan from Alex. “I wanna-“ Laurens bobbed his head with intent now, his cheeks hollowing as he moved away from him.  
  
“Wait.” Alex ordered, pulling Laurens’ head off of him gently by his hair, but it was too late. He moaned loudly as he came, shooting ropes over his boyfriend’s face. It landed in his hair, across his forehead and down his nose, staying only for a moment before being washed away by the water pouring over them.

Laurens loosened his grip on Alex’s hip and leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to the base of Alex’s now softening cock. Alex grabbed ahold of his forearms and helped pull him to his feet. “Do you want me to take care of you babe?”

Laurens shook his head, a devilish grin visible through the dark. “I think Lafayette has plans for us this evening.”

They finished showering together in silence, taking extra care to wash each other tenderly. By the time they had finished and mostly dried off, Lafayette was home, waiting for them in front of the fire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddling, Dinner, Sex Sandwich

“You made it home quicker than I expected.” John said, rushing towards Lafayette on the couch. He quickly settled in beside him, flopping a blanket over them. Lafayette quickly wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close.

“You look a little cold.” Alex noted as he looked Lafayette over. There were still flecks of snow melting in his hair. 

“Come here mon petit lion.” Lafayette waved him forwards before resting his arm around the back of the couch.

“You are completely soaked.” He mumbled, settling in beside him. Lafayette was usually warm, wonderfully so, but now his skin was cool and clammy, like he had been out in the snow for far too long. Alex pulled a chunk of half melted snow from his hair and frowned. “Is it really snowing so hard?”

“Actually there is a tree down over the road a few blocks down so I pulled onto the side of the road and walked the rest of the way.” 

“You could have waited,” Alex scolded. “We would have waited or we could have come and got you.”

“You didn’t have to walk that far in the snow.” John added, squeezing in a bit closer.

“Your food would have gotten cold.” Lafayette said, nodding towards the fire. There was a bag of takeout from one of their favorite places sitting just close enough to retain it’s heat. “And my car was almost out of gas. I didn’t want it to run out sitting there.”

“Why didn’t you stop and get gas?” John asked.

“I didn’t want to keep you boys waiting.” 

“I’m glad you came home when you did honestly. I was a little worried about you making it home.” Alex confessed, pulling the blanket over himself. “I heard the storm is supposed to get much worse later in the evening.”

“Let’s eat.” John left them just long enough to go get the bag of takeout from beside the fireplace. He handed out boxes, knowing what item was for who without having to ask.

“I didn’t realize how hungry I was, but damn this is good.” Alex said with a mouthful of rice, already half way through his food. The man could eat faster with a pair of chopsticks than John could with a fork.

“That’s because you try to make a meal out of coffee.”

“Several times a day.”  John added, stabbing a piece of broccoli and popping it into his mouth.

“But I suppose if you put enough cream and sugar into it it would turn into a syrup and count as food.” Lafayette mused, drawing looks of horror from his boyfriends for entirely different reasons. 

“If you put that many additions in your coffee it’s no longer coffee. The only way to drink coffee is black.”

“Alex, when we met you used to put liqueur and whipped cream in your coffee for breakfast.” John pointed out, slightly exasperated. “But no one should be consuming that much sugar regardless.”

“So that settles that. Alex your coffee does not count as breakfast under any circumstances.” Lafayette set his box of takeout down, his appetite favoring something else.

“Sometimes I have a bagel.”

“A bagel isn’t a meal.” John said, setting down his own box of food. “I’m tired.”

“We can go to bed then.” Alex suggested, remembering his words from earlier in the evening.

“Bed it is then.”

Lafayette made a pallet out of comforters on the floor in front of the fireplace, insisting that they sleep there to keep warm.  
  
Alex stretched out in the middle of the pallet, warmed by the heat of the fire. He found himself content as Lafayette curled up behind him, his arm draped over his body. While not usually much of a cuddler, all the worrying he had done over the course of the day made him thankful for the closeness.   
  
A happy sigh left him as John laid down in front of him, his bare ass pressing dangerously close. John wiggled his hips, a sure sign of him wanting something more.   
  
“Alex, mon amor, are you up for a little bit of play tonight?” Lafayette whispered in his ear, his fingers trailing down the side of his hip.  
  
“Always.” He breathed in response.   
  
Lafayette whispered his plans in Alexander’s ear in the filthiest French he had ever heard. Before Alex had a chance to do anything more than moan he felt the tip of a plug being pressed against his ass. He quickly set himself to pouring the lube Lafayette had so kindly tossed him over his fingers and slid one into John without any resistance.  
  
Alexander gasped as Lafayette bit the crook of his neck. He sucked at his skin, pulling a purple bruise to the surface. Alex slammed his eyes shut, trying to focus on working John open. He slipped another finger inside of him and forced them apart, arousing a soft moan from John’s lips.   
  
Alex had to bite down on his own lip  to keep from whimpering when Lafayette pulled the plug from him with no warning. He thrust his hips back, searching for more contact. Lafayette whispered in his ear, instructing him to hold still in a purr of French. Then he began fucking him with the plug in earnest. He would quickly push the plug inside of him until he closed around the divot and then he would slowly pull it out, leaving Alex stretched at the widest point of the plug for longer than was necessary for nothing other than Lafayette’s own amusement.   
  
He leaned his head forward and pressed a kiss to the side of John’s neck, just below his ear. A gentle nip at his skin had John shivering, much to Alex’s satisfaction. Laurens lifted his leg towards his chest, trying to give Alex more room to work as he added a third finger to his motions. A short sharp cry ripped from him as Alex found his prostate and directed all his attention towards it.  
  
“I’m ready, please.” John whined as Alex pressed kisses along his shoulder, attempting to kiss each of his freckles individually. Alex ignored his request, twisting his fingers inside of him as Lafayette did the same to him.  
  
“Are you trying to make him beg mon petit lion?” Lafayette asked, pressing the plug as deep into Alex as it would go. He chuckled as Alex shook his head, his hips canting back to try and get the plug deeper. “Do we need to make you beg?”  
  
“No, I’m just trying to get him close.” Alex managed, edging just the tip of a fourth finger inside of him. That much of a stretch wasn’t something they needed often, but he needed to get John loose enough that he would be able to last.  
  
“Don’t worry pet, I have something for you to help with that.” Lafayette assured him as though he had read his mind. He produced a black rubber ring and sat up, easing it over the head of Alexander’s cock, all the way down to the base. “I’m sure you will finish Laurens before we finish you.”   
  
“Okay.” He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He withdrew his fingers from Laurens and pulled him by the hips so that he was pressed against him.   
  
“Now, I need you to tell me when you are getting close.” Lafayette whispered in his ear, replacing the plug with the tip of his cock.   
  
“Come on babe.” John urged, grinding his ass back against Alexander’s dick.  
  
Alex pulled back to line himself up, only to find Lafayette sliding into him.  A surprised groan left his lips as Lafayette grabbed him by the hip and pulled him back onto his dick. He quickly lined himself up with John’s entrance and before he had the chance to move Lafayette was pushing him forward by the hips, effectively using him to fuck John. “Oh fuck, that feels so good.” Alex hissed, reveling in the sensations of being used by his boyfriends.   
  
“Come on Alex.” John urged, wiggling his hips back to take him in fully.   
  
Alex froze, pinned between the two men he loved more than anything in the world he was suddenly overcome with emotion. If someone had told him three years ago that he would end up with not just one, but two loving boyfriends he would have laughed in their face. Now he couldn’t possibly imagine a life without them.   
  
Lafayette ground his hips into him and Alex couldn’t help but let out a little laugh. How many times had he thought of him doing this before they had actually met? How many times had he missed it while Lafayette was away in France? “Mon chou, are you alright?”  
  
“I'm fine.” He assured him, rolling his hips in a circular motion. The sensation was beyond compare as he felt Lafayette brush against the same spot in him he was aiming for in John. He swallowed hard. “Fantastic even.”  
  
“Do that again babe.” John demanded, pulling away and then thrusting his hips back, trying to nail the spot Alex had managed to find so effortlessly.  
  
The sound of John’s voice brought him into the present and then drew him back out almost immediately. He thought of the first night they had spent together, the moans he had pulled from his throat. His chest swelled at the thought of how far they had come since then.   
  
“Alex?”  
  
“Okay.” He hissed, pulling back and impaling himself on Lafayette’s dick. He rocked forward, shuddering at the emotional overload he was now feeling.  
  
“I think we need to take over for him, my dearest Laurens.” Lafayette suggested, somehow sensing Alex’s struggle.  
  
“Of course,” He mumbled and without any more words, Lafayette and John were moving together. John pulled away as Lafayette withdrew and then they were thrusting towards him, in and out, in and out in perfect synchrony.  
  
“Fuck,” Alex gasped, entirely consumed. With shaky hands he reached around and grabbed ahold of Laurens’ cock, stroking it as fast as he could, hoping to finish him as quickly as he could manage.  His boyfriends seemed to sense his urgency and redoubled their efforts, pushing him to the brink of orgasm almost effortlessly and holding him there at their mercy.   
  
“Please,” He croaked, rocking his hips in time with their thrusts. “Laf- John, baby, fuck- I need to cum. Jesus fucking christ, please just make me cum.”   
  
“Are you close?” Lafayette asked John, his own voice ragged.   
  
“I’m holding back.” He panted through gritted teeth, rolling his hips back onto Alex at the most perfect angle.   
  
“Hold on.” Lafayette ordered, his hand sliding over Alex’s hip and carefully unsnapping the cock ring that had been holding back his impending orgasm.   
  
“God!” Alex cried, his orgasm taking him by surprise as Lafayette quickly thrust into him before stilling, completely buried inside his ass as he shot ribbons deep inside of him. The movement of Alexander’s hand on John became uneven as the edges of his vision darkened. He snapped his eyes shut, focusing on the pleasure rushing through him as he felt a flood of liquid on his hand.  
  
“Jesus christ.” He mumbled, as much to himself as his companions as he felt the last traces of his orgasm fading.   
  
“How was that pet?” Laf asked, propping himself up on one elbow while holding himself still in Alexander’s ass.  
  
“I think we wore him out.” John laughed, pulling away to look at his boyfriends. Lafayette leaned over and pressed a short but loving kiss to John’s lips.   
  
“Good, but I think we made a mess of the pallet.” He answered Lafayette’s question after a moment, his eyes fluttering open.   
  
“We can just strip the top blanket off.” John suggested.   
  
“Nope, not moving.”  Alex groaned, burying his face in the pillow.  
  
“If you do not get up, I will roll you off of this bed mon chou.” Lafayette warned, his voice taking a more serious tone as he pulled away from Alex.  
  
“You wouldn’t.”   
  
“Do not tempt me.” Lafayette warned before placing a soft kiss on Alex’s lips. “Now, as John would say it, haul ass.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please validate me with comments and kudos!  
> I am on tumblr @avecodos and I would love to be your friend!


End file.
